kon_ocfandomcom-20200214-history
Juno Blazeheart
Biodata thumb|400px|Ignis Uniform Tipe : Human (Humanoid - Mutanoid) NICKNAME : Crimson eye Juno/ Juno Usia : 21 Tanggal Lahir : 14 Februari tinggi/berat: 179 cm/ 78 kg Gender : man Speciality : Weapon Master Academy : IGNIS Level : Rookie Author : Michel Val D. Hyuuga ---- About Juno berasal dari dunia yang berbeda dengan dunia Kingdom of Naltervil (belum ditentukan nama dunianya) ciri-ciri fisiknya berbadan agak kekar, rambut coklat dengan ciri khas jambulnya yang mencuat, warna mata merah. dia senang dan meng-identik-kan diri dengan warna merah, jadi tak jarang dia memakai pakaian, atau membawa peralatan, bahkan senjata yang memiliki warna merah. speciality weapon master miliknya adalah kemampuan yang ia dapat sehingga bisa mensummon/memanggil/requip berbagai macam senjata fisik (seperti pedang, tombak, panah, belati, dll) hanya dengan membayangkan bentuk senjatanya. kemampuan sihirnya sangat rendah, ia hanya menggunakannya untuk memanggil senjata. Kelakuannya cenderung suka enaknya sendiri, telat berpikir, jarang berpikir sebelum bertindak, dan sering bermalas-malasan Pecinta wanita dengan dada besar. Dia sedikit 'sukebe', tapi walau begitu dia tak pernah dan tak berani melecehkan wanita sekalipun, karena dia menganggap wanita adalah ciptaan yang tak boleh disakiti. Quotes "Aku tak akan membiarkan orang-orang yang kusayangi disakiti terutama keluarga dan teman-temanku, aku akan membela dan melindungi mereka meskipun harus kehilangan anggota tubuh sekalipun, tapi aku berusaha untuk tidak mati demi melindungi mereka" "Cih, kau lelaki atau bukan? Beraninya menyerang wanita..." "OPPAI.....*teriak dlm hati jika melihat dada yang indah*" "Wheew...ga ada inspirasi" *saat sedang bermalas-malasan* History Di dunia asalnya Juno adalah seorang anak tunggal biasa pada umumnya. Pada saat usianya 12 tahun kecelakan tragis menimpa ayahnya sampai akhirnya meninggal, semenjak saat itu dia harus menggantikan peran ayahnya untuk membiayai hidupnya dan ibunya. Namun beberapa tahun kemudian ibunya mulai terkena kanker darah, dan tepat ulang tahunnya yang ke 17 ibunya meninggal. Dari situ dia mulai menjalani hidup yang berbeda dari remaja-remaja seumurannya. Saat usianya 20 tahun, pada saat pulang dari pekerjaannya dia mendapati kamar sewaannya berantakan, mencari tahu penyebabya dia memeriksa sekitar rumah susun tempat dia tinggal. Namun tiba-tiba tanpa dia sadari ada segumpalan asap yang menangkapnya, sekejap dia pingsan tanpa mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Saat sadar dia berada di sbuah sel (kurungan) laboratorium misterius, meskipun dikurung dia diperlakukan sangat baik layaknya seorang pangeran. Di tempat itu Juno ditahan selama kurang lebih 6 bulan dan mulai terbiasa dengan aturan yang ada. Di situ juga Juno bertemu dengan beberapa teman baru diantaranya Natsume Summer, Snow Fuyuzawa, Stolz Vaughner, dan Akira Himekawa. Selama berada di Lab/ mereka selalu bertanya-tanya, "kenapa dan untuk apa kita ditahan di sini?" Namun, kenyataan mereka diperlakukan baik hanyalah kedok untuk menutupi tindakan jahat sang pemilik Lab. tersebut, Prof. Z (nama tidak diketahui). Mereka dijadikan kelinci percobaan untuk menciptakan manusia super (disebut Mutanoid) dan bisa menuruti semua perintah Profesor itu (tujuannya untuk mengusai dunia). Untuk menghilangkan kecurigaan, sang profesor bersama anak buahnya melakukan experimen pada tubuh Juno dan teman-temannya pada saat mereka tertidur, karena pada setiap makan malam mereka selalu diberi obat tidur yang tak bisa dideteksi dengan penciuman ataupun penglihatan. Tapi akhirnya, seorang ilmuan wanita muda, bernama Sherry Heartlight, membocorkan rahasia mengapa mereka ditahan di sini. Mendengar kabar itu Juno dan teman-temannya, serta semua orang yang ditahan dan dijadikan kelinci percobaan, menyusun rencana pelarian. Tepat disaat istirahat keluar ruangan, rencana mereka di jalankan. Seorang tahanan yang memiliki akurasi 100 kali lipat dari manusia biasa (akibat percobaan itu) melempar sebuah batu dan mengenai tabung-tabung percobaan yang ada di Lab. Segera saja alarm berbunyi dan semua tahanan di bawa ke lapangan. Dengan penjagaan yang minim di lapangan itu, Juno dan yang lainnya memulai kerusuhan melawan para penjaga, sehingga akhirnya mereka (Juno serta beberapa tahanan dan teman-temanya) berhasil melarikan diri, semua ini berkat informasi bangunan Lab. yang diberitahukan oleh Sherry, dan tentu saja Sherry ikut melarikan diri bersama mereka. Salah satu alasan kenapa Sherry membantu Juno dkk melarikan diri karena Sherry menaruh hati pada Juno, sementara Juno belum menyadarinya. Setelah melarikan diri dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa (karena experimen tersebut mengakibatkan hilangnya beberapa ingatan) mereka setuju untuk mendirikan suatu organisasi penawar jasa yang membantu mengatasi masalah Mutanoid, karena mereka yakin Profesor miterius itu terus menciptakan Mutanoid lainnya, dan akan mengacau serta menculik orang-orang seperti yang Juno dkk alami. Mereka mendirikan organisasi itu dengan anggota Juno (weapon master), Natsume (heat bringer), Snow (cold bringer), Stolz (gravity master), Akira (time manipulator), dan Sherry. Dimana Juno, Natsume, Snow, dan Stolz bekerja dilapangan, semmentara Sherry dan Akira di markas. (On Going Story)Suatu hari, mereka mendapatkan informasi (berkat kemampuan hacking Akira ke sistem Lab tersbut) bahwa Profesor misterius itu mengincar dunia lain, yaitu dunia tempat Kerajaan Naltervil berada. Dan untuk mencegah itu mereka berencana untuk mengirim beberapa anggota ke Naltervil, akan tetapi setelah mesin teleport diciptakan, mesin tersebut hanya bisa membawa 1 orang dan akan rusak setelah sekali dipakai, jadi siapapun yang di teleport belum tentu bisa kembali. Akhirnya setelah berpikir matang, Juno menawarkan diri untuk pergi, dan itulah bagaimana ia sampai di Naltervil. Di Naltervil, dia memutuskan untuk begabung ke Akademi IGNIS, karena kecintaannya pada warna merah, namun sampai saat ini misi yang dibebankan padanya masih belum terselesaikan, karena sampai saat ini belum ada serangan Mutanoid. Dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menjalani kehidupan barunya di Naltervil sambil menunggu kabar (yang belum pasti) dari teman-temannya di dunia asalnya. ---- Status Parameter (full scale 1000) Power 875/1000 Agility 750/1000 Dexterity 890/1000 Stamina 450/1000 Magic 75/1000 (status Magic hanya digunakan utk requiping & summoning weapon) ---- Mastered Weapon Type - Sword (1-H, 2-H, Dual) - Speare (1-H, 2-H, Dual) - Bow - Dagger (1-H, Dual) - Axe - Knucke/Fist - Pole Stick - Gun Legendary/special Weapon Requip *pemanggilan ini memerlukan banyak energi utk men-summon nya dan biasanya di gunakan di saat kritis (misal juno/ teamnya terdesak dgn kecil harapan utk menang)* - Excalibur - Kusanagi - Mystletain - Executioner - Masamune - Gungnir - Gae Bolg - Artemis' Bow ---- Skill List *Buff Skill - Elemental Sithe (only on KoN) : memberi efek elemental ke senjata yg di gunakan/di summon...efek tergantung suhu, udara, dan kelembaban daerah sekitar... elemental yg bisa di berikan : fire, water, wind, earth, thunder - Accel Aura : memberikan kecepatan kpd juno selama bbrp detik (+-45 detik), saat digunakan kecepatan'a menyamai kecepatan maximum seekor cheetah - Knight's Guard : mamberikan tambahan defense kpd juno selama bbrp menit (+- 5 menit) - Giant's Rage : maningkatkan power secara drastis, bahkan melebihi full scale, tpi menurunkan status lain sebesar 30%...efek bertahan selama +- 10 detik - Hawkeye : meningkatkan akurasi secara drastis, tpi menurunkan agility sebesar 60 %...efek bertahan semana +- 3 menit *Offense Skill Sword Skill - Sword Raid : menyerang musuh dri jarak tertentu menggunakan dual sword - Sword Rain : melompat ke atas musuh dan men-summon banyak pedang lalu melemparkan ke arah musuh - Max Slasher : menggunakan 2-Handed sword lalu menebas musuh, jarak jangkauan 8 meter - Air Slash : menggunakan 1-Handed sword lalu menebas musuh, jarak jangkauan 8 meter - Madnes Blade : menggunakan dual sword/ 1-Handed lalu menebas musuh secara terus menerus Spear Skill - Grand Breaker : melompat tinggi dan menusuk musuh dari atas dengan kekuatan penuh - Meteor Spear : melompat tinggi dan melemparkan tombak ke arah musuh - Hundred Stab : menusuk musuh secara terus menerus dengan 2-Handed Spear - Thousand Stab : menusuk musuh secara terus menerus dengan 1-Handed Spear - Million Stab : menusuk musuh secara terus menerus dengan Dual Spear Bow Skill - Arrow Zone : menembakkan banyak anak panah sekaligus, banyaknya anak panah tergantung banyaknya musuh - Charge Shot : menarik tali busur sampai merentangkan ke2 tangan dan melepaskannya - Fast Arrow : menembakan anak panah secara terus menerus Axe Skill - Earth Clash : melompat lalu menebas musuh dengan kekuatan penuh - Axe Spiner : bertumpu pada 1 titik dan membuat 1 putaran penuh sambil menyerang dengan kampak - Axe Boomerang : melempar kampak ke arah musuh, hanya kampak dengan gagang bengkok yg digunakan utk teknik ini Fist Skill - Rising Impact : melakukan uper cut ke musuh dri jarak dekat - Falling Beat : menyerang musuh dri atas tepat di kepala, menggunakan tangan atau kaki - Area Blow : menggunakan tenaga dalam dan memukul tanah sehingga dalam radius 10 meter yg berada di sekitar juno terkena dampak pukulan - Final Strike : memusatkan energi di tangan kanan, lalu menggunakannya utk memukul musuh Dagger, Pole Stick, & Gun skill ga dimiliki juno, digunakan utk pertarungan biasa Finishing Skill *jarang digunakan, biasanya digunakan pada saat lawannya jauh lebih kuat dri Juno, atau dimana juno/teamnya terdesak dgn kecil harapan utk menang - Endless Blade : dengan menggunakan skill ini Magic status Juno meningkat 10x lipat (statusnya digunakan utk mengendalkan senjata secara telekinetik) tanpa mengurangi status lain, Juno men-summon ribuan senjata ke battlefield lalu dengan senjata di kedua tangan (bahkan 2-Handed weapon pun bisa digunakan 1 tangan) di tambah senjata2 yg bergerak sendiri, juno menyerang musuhnya...jarang dri musuhnya yg bisa hidup setelah terkena serangan ini Forbidden skill *sangat jarang digunakan, hampir tdk pernah - Eye of Punishment : skill ini akan auto cast bila keadaan Juno/teamnya berada diambang kematian (istilahnya tinggal 1 hit KO)...Juno memusatkan pandangannya ke lawan tanpa lawannya harus memandang balik...maka seketika lawannya akan masuk ke dunia illusi dimana dia akan dipotong hidup2 (seperti hukuman buat sin of wrath#)...lawannya akan merasakan ilusi tersebut selama beberapa lama (tergantung mental dri lawannya), padahal aslinya tidak sampai 2 detik...bahkan orang2 yg ga terkena skillnya(in this case his team mates) ga bisa lihat efek skill ini, mereka hanya akan melihat lawannya terdiam kaku dan akhirnya jatuh...kebanyakan lawannya yg terkena skill ini akan mati, atau jika selamat sudah dipastikan akan lumpuh seumur hidup... *NOTE : kenapa juno berhubungan dengan sin of wrath?? krn dia adalah Mutanoid terakhir dari 7 special mutanoid yg diciptakan (sin/dosa terakhir dri 7 dosa manusia adalah wrath/amarah, sementara yg pertama adalah pride/kesombongan, dan hukuman bagi dosa amarah di neraka adalah dipotong hidup2)....serem y =w=a... ---- Relationship thumb|Juno and his sisters *dari kiri-kanan : Lumiere, Karin, Juno 1. Clairevoyance Lumiere. Adik pertamanya yang sifat nistanya tidak jauh berbeda dari Juno, pernah putus dengan pacarnya bersamaan dengan Juno yang juga putus dengan pacarnya. Akhirnya saat keduanya sangat galau dan saling curhat, Juno sempat mengajak Lumie-chan (panggilan Juno untuk Lumiere) untuk melakukan skandal incest. Untung saja tak sempat terjadi. =w= 2. Karin Collete Nightray. Adik kedua Juno, sifatnya galak dan gampang marah, tapi selalu saja Juno bisa menenangkannya untuk sesaat dengan mentraktir susu. Bisa dibilang Karin adalah adik yang hubungannya paling dekat dengan Juno. Karna sifat Juno yang suka menjahili adik-adiknya dan sifat Karin yang pemarah, tak jarang Juno terkena pukulan Karin. Tapi suatu hari Karin mengatakan pada Juno kalau dia sudah tidak mudah marah lagi. thumb|Tim RSJ (Rei-Sui Lian-Juno) *dari kiri-kanan : Sui Lian, Rei, Juno 3. Gong Sui Lian. Salah satu partner di tim RSJ. Seekor siluman Kera yang umurnya jauh lebih tua dari Juno dan tinggal di akademi VENTUS, mereka pertama kali bertemu saat bersamaan sampai di Kingdom of Naltervil. Hubungan mereka sama seperti rekan satu tim, sering hang out, tapi lebih sering saling mencela. Sui Lian mengetahui kelemahan Juno yang bisa langsung mabuk walau hanya meminum segelas arak, dan Juno mengetahui kelemahan Sui Lian yang tak bisa berenang. Osaru adalah panggilan Juno untuk Sui Lian. Sementara sebaliknya, Sui Lian memanggil Juno dengan nama, namun tak jarang menyebut Juno dengan bocah tengik. Sebelum Tim RSJ terbentuk, Juno dan Sui Lian pernah membentuk tim dengan nama 2-Man-Army. 4. Rei Mikagami. Salah satu partner di tim RSJ. Seorang pemuda yang usianya lebih muda dari Juno, tapi tubuhnya lebih tinggi dan tinggal di akademi LIQUIDUM. Juno adalah orang pertama yang bertemu dengan Rei saat Rei pertama kali sampai di Naltervil. Juno yang memperkenalkan Rei dengan Naltervil. Selain itu, saat saling menunjukan kekuatan, Juno melihat kalau specialitynya bisa dikombinasikan dengan Rei, sementara dia juga mengkombinasikan specialitynya dengan Sui Lian. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk membentuk tim RSJ dan merekrut Sui Lian, teman lama Juno. ---- Dragon Pet thumb|Juno and Mach-heart Saat seorang Scholar IGNIS mengadakan tantangan untuk menjinakan naga liar, Juno mengikutinya dengan semangat, dan dengan harapan menemukan Naga Besar yang bisa ditunggangi dan terbang serta menyemburkan api. Tapi apa yang ia temukan tak sesuai harapan, melainkan ia menemukan seekor naga kecil berwarna biru. Naga itu mendatangi Juno karena saat itu Juno membawa sekantung daging. Awalnya Juno ingin mengabaikan naga kecil itu, tapi naga itu tetap saja mengikutinya, bahkan saat mencoba kabur, naga itu bahkan lebih cepat dari Juno. Ternyata naga kecil ini memiliki kecepatan luar biasa, dan akhirnya Juno memberikan naga kecil ini daging yang dibawanya. setelah itu Juno memutuskan untuk memeliharanya dan menyelesaikan tantangan. dia menamakan naga kecil ini Mach-heart ---- Other & Trivia 1. Saat pertama kali datang ke Naltervil, Juno langsung memilih IGNIS sebagai akademinya dan langsung tinggal di situ, seakan dia adalah seorang yang terasingkan, itu karena belum memiliki teman satupun. 2. Sifatnya yang usil, suka asal bicara, dan senang mengganggu yang lebih muda darinya membuatnya sering terkena balasan dari mereka yang dijahili olehnya. 3. Sebuah simbol yang ada pada bajunya (dilengan kiri pada baju pertama, dan dada kiri pada baju kedua) merupakan simbol yang melambangkan namanya "Juno" diambil dari bahasa latin "Uno" yang berarti satu. Note : karena Juno adalah oc main character kedua, sementara yang pertama menggunakan angka nol 4. Tim RSJ yang beranggotakan Rei Mikagami, Gong Sui Lian, Juno Blazeheart adalah sebuah tim hunting, namun sampai saat ini belum ada misi yang bisa mereka lakukan. thumb|Juno become Yuna after drink Liquidtea 5. Juno pernah menjadi anggota Lady Hunter (organisasi yang menjunjung tinggi kepentingan wanita) pertama yang di dirikan di IGNIS, tapi saat ini sepertinya organisasi tersebut sudah mati atau masi belum ada kepastiannya. 6. Juno memiliki seorang Gender Bender (Cross Gender) bernama Yuna Blazeheart, lain dari sifat aslinya saat menjadi Juno, Yuna agak pemalu dan cenderung berpikir dulu sebelum bertindak. ---- 1st araival.jpg|Fisrt Arrival Rookie exam1.jpg|Rookie Exam : vs Iron Knight Rookie exam2.jpg|Rookie Exam : Kiss the Academy's Flag rookie.jpg|Juno Rookie Rank Traitor.jpg|Train To Beat The Traitor stardust2.jpg|Gathering the Stardust juno lqd.jpg|Juno on Scholar Exchange to LIQUIDUM Karin.jpg|Juno and Karin Yuna.jpg|Yuna Blazeheart